


Glory To God In The Highest

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Angel Orgasms, Archangels, Blow Jobs, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Gabriel, Loud Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> angels we have heard on high</em>
  <br/>
  <em> sweetly singing o'er the plains</em>
  <br/>
  <em> and the mountains in reply</em>
  <br/>
  <em> echoing their joyous strains<br/><em> "gloria" </em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory To God In The Highest

**Author's Note:**

> nneed to go to church more
> 
> hhhhhhhh

_angels we have heard on high_

 

Gloria/Gabriel the archangel had had a difficult life.  It started when he had gone to Earth and told everyone about babies, and then, the humans had written songs about him... but only him.  Not her.  He hadn't known he was gender-fluid until years after the baby things.  Some days, she was Gloria, and some days, he was Gabriel.  It was confusing, but God didn't mind, so it was chill.

What was even more chill was that Michael-the-archangel-who-was-male didn't mind, either.  Sometimes, Gloria and Michael fRICKFRACKSNICKSNAcked, and sometimes, Gabriel and Michael fRICKFRACKSNICKSNAcked, but Michael never seemed to mind.  

 

_sweetly singing o'er the plains_

 

Today, Michael wanted his penis in Gabriel/Gloria's mouth, so Gloria was sucking him off.  She was content with it.  

 

_and the mountains in reply_

 

Gloria could tell that Michael was getting closer to orgasming.  That was good.  She wondered what she'd make for dinner that night.  Maybe she'd make some pasta.  

Gloria had done this many times before, so she could practically do it with her eyes shut.  Maybe she could do it while simultaneously boiling noodles.  She'd have to try that sometime.  Maybe she could even make some sort of sauce or reduction with the semen.  Macaroni and Cum.  She'd have to copywrite that, she decided.

 

_echoing their joyous strains_

 

"Dude," Michael panted, "I'm gonna- I'm gonna- frick-"

 

Semen began spraying from Michael's penis.  "GLORIA!" he screamed.  "GLORIA, GLORIA, FRICK, HOLY FRICK-"

 

_GLORIA_

 

_in excelsis deo_

**Author's Note:**

> it was like, when it does the "glooo-ooooooo-oooooooo-oooooo-ria, in excelsis deo" it's just michael doing the orgasm screams
> 
> forgivemefatherforihavesinned
> 
> my thighs are stained with period blood
> 
> also if y'all wanna write stories and put them in the Lightsaber Dildos collection that'd be gr9


End file.
